When Rowling's Book Meets Camelot
by writing-at-random
Summary: In a land of myth and a time of magic, what else comes into Arthur's possession but a book.  But not just any book. A book about a wizarding school called Hogwarts.  Prompt based Fanfic. No Slash.


**A/N: Basically, I'm writing to the prompt that tells you to grab the book nearest you and write about Arthur's reaction to it. Well, I had a book in my bag… which is right next to my computer… which, therefore, is right next to me! So, sit back, relax, maybe laugh a little, and enjoy Arthur's reaction to finding **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!**

"What on earth?" Arthur asked as he picked up a rather thick and heavy manuscript that had been left on his bedside table. It had an elaborate cover which was all blue and a boy with glasses – didn't Gaius have a pair? – and a rather strange stick thingy. It read in smoky letters _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. He presumed that the boy must be Harry.

He looked around his chambers, biting his lip. No one was around to see him do this, so this definitely wouldn't get around Camelot… unless Merlin walked in _without_ knocking as always. Quickly, Arthur skipped over to his door and locked it tight.

There. Nobody could disturb him.

With tentative fingers, he turned past the cover until he reached the page that read _Also by J.K. Rowling_. He skimmed down the list, but froze at the first title.

"Sorcerer," he said out loud. Arthur didn't know there was such a thing as a Sorcerer's Stone! He had half a notion to throw the book to the ground and order the thing to be banished from the kingdom, but his curiosity got the better of him, and so he forced himself to keep flipping the pages until he reached Chapter One.

_Dudley Demented_. He laughed at the words. They should read _Merlin Demented._

He wondered, based on the size of the hefty volume, if this was one of Gaius' science books. It had some pictures and a lot of words that he probably wouldn't understand. Because of this hunch of his, he flipped to a random page

"Let's see what's on page 287…"

There was another title in bold

**TRESPASS AT THE MINISTY**

Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic

But Arthur stopped reading immediately. _Ministry_ of _Magic_? There was a type of government for _magic_? So then, was this Harry Potter a sorcerer?

The prince didn't want to keep reading, but he knew he must for the better of the kingdom… and to satisfy his curiosity of magic, not that he would tell anyone this.

To his surprise, Harry Potter went to a school for magic, which completely boggled his mind! There were so many sorcerers and witches that were just being named off. There was Ron, Hermione, Fred, George… There were so many more that it almost hurt his brain to think of them all! The weirdest part, though, was that they were _nice. _ They acted _good_. Even the guy in charge was a powerful sorcerer, but Arthur found he rather liked the old man.

But there was one lady that really got to him, which was a bigger surprise. She was always dressed in pink – why not red? – and told the students of Hogsherd or Hogboil to not use magic in class! How ridiculous! There was a threat by You Know Who! Okay, he really didn't know who, but everyone else seemed to know! And apparently, he wasn't such a good guy.

Whoa! Wait just one bloody second! Was he actually _upset_ that someone wasn't letting sorcerers use magic? This book was manipulating him! Yet, he couldn't find it in him to put the thing down, and before he knew it, he was scribbling down various names:

_Voldemort_

_Umbridge_

_Malfoy_

_Snape_

_Wormtail_

_Bellatrix_

He paused in his writing. The book was lying face down with his page marked. Arthur shook his head and set the quill down. He wasn't going to turn in the members of the D.A. They had a good reason to rebel against the Ministry.

Arthur gaped at the list. There were so many sorcerers still to capture. Wait until his _father_ hears about this!

Suddenly, he stopped and glared at the book. He _really_ needed to stop reading about Draco Malfoy. The prince got up from his chair, list in hand. According to this book, if he caught even one of these evil sorcerers, then he could get the Order of Merlin First Class!

Order of… Merlin?

He shrugged. "Must be a different Merlin," Arthur reasoned.

Quickly, he rushed out of his chambers and down the narrow hallways towards the Throne Room. He burst through the doors with a grin that was normally present on his manservant's face.

"Father," he chimed happily, waving the piece of parchment in the air. Everyone in the room stared at Arthur. Literally, everyone was staring at him. All of Camelot's nobles and trusted friends were there, including Gaius, Gwen, and Merlin, but Arthur didn't care. "I've got some great news!"

Uther glared. "It better be good, seeing as you're late for the meeting I'd told you to attend today."

Arthur's eyes gaze fell to the floor, mentally hitting himself for forgetting the Council Meeting. He had been too preoccupied by that blasted book of wizards!

"It is," he called. "I've got a tip from… a person who wishes to remain anonymous about a band of sorcerers who are always plotting against the good of the world." The king stood up from his throne, his interest sparked. Arthur smiled slightly at his success. "And I've got a list here."

He walked up to his father, handing him the paper containing the names. Uther scanned the sheet. "Worm_tail_?" he asked, an eyebrow lifting.

"I know they are rather odd names, sire, but I assure you, they are accurate," Arthur said happily. Immediately, the king ordered search parties to go scour the kingdom for these said sorcerers, not knowing that they would find no one with such names.

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's empty chambers carrying the prince's dinner on a silver platter. After setting the full tray on the wooden table, the warlock knew that he'd better start cleaning otherwise he would hear about it for the rest of the week about how lazy he was.

Walking over to the bed, he lifted the covers to start stripping them, but then stopped. Under the first sheet was a book. It was rather thick and had a blue color to it. Merlin had seen nothing like it before. He studied the picture and words for a moment before realizing it had to be Arthurs. He snorted. Arthur… reading? Was it possible? Merlin let himself laugh at the thought.

Wondering as to what had intrigued Arthur he flipped to the first page and began reading. Realizing after a good ten minutes that reading this would take a couple of days, his eyes flashed gold and the pages turned quickly as if wind was blowing inside the room. Merlin's eyes caught every word.

Once the book was finished, he stood in the middle of Arthur's chambers dumbstruck. Merlin's mouth was hanging open. So _this _was where those names had come from! But a small smile eventually crossed the warlock's lips. There was an Order of _Merlin._

"Merlin," Arthur stared at his manservant who had the Potter book in his hands. "What are you _doing_?"

The warlock cocked his head to the side. "R-reading…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't you know that reading that book could be counted as treason?"

"Don't you?" Merlin grinned.

Arthur went pale. "We'll never speak of this, _ever._"

Merlin nodded sternly. "Right," but he couldn't help but crack a smile. "There's an Order of Merlin!"

"Yeah," Arthur said nonchalantly, shrugging. Looking up at his gaping servant, he rolled his eyes again. "You can't think it means _you_! Honestly, _Mer_lin, what's in that head of yours?"


End file.
